Remembering You
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: Mellowbrook Hospital finds that their regular patinet Kick Buttowski may just have more than a few broken bones after an incident involving his skateboard. Unsure of what lies ahead for Kick, his friends and enemies alike gather to say what might possibly be their final goodbye. Kindall in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

This is a request from SariSpy56, who came up with the main idea for the story.

* * *

Kick Buttowski's steely glaze was pratically glued to his face as he stared down the stunt prop that he so regularly used - Dead Man's Drop.

He had been stood there for a while now, trying to figure out how to make the stunt more extreme than the last time he had done it, how to increase the rush of adreanline. Gunther was sat with him, also pondering over Kick's problem.

A few minutes of thinking later, and nothing had sprung to mind for neither Kick or Gunther.

"Come on buddy, let's call it a day," suggested Gunther, although his speech fell upon deaf ears, for the hard-headed daredevil wasn't going to leave until he'd done his stunt.

"You go home if you want to Gunther, but I'm staying here."

"Kick! It's getting late! You're probably best to..." Gunther's reasoning was cut short - Kick had made up his mind.

"No! I'm staying here."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's stubborness, Gunther sighed - they had been sat there for hours on end and neither of them had been able to think of something extreme that wouldn't end in Kick's death, for that was daredevils did - extreme stunts with a mininium chance of survival just to feel the rush of adreanline pumping through their veins - and Kick was no different.

"Suit yourself," said the Viking boy, shrugging his shoulders as he headed off home. Kick muttered out a quick goodbye, before returning to his thoughts.

It was only when the sun began to disappear from the darkening sky a few hours later that Kick considered leaving. _"Maybe I should head home. I can always worry about this in my room."_

Standing up, Kick gazed at the rows of houses and shops that from here resembled little pieces of doll house furniture and smiled - he really did like to see Mellowbrook at night, especially from the top of Dead Man's Drop. It just looked so peaceful, so calm.

With a content sigh, Kick spun around. _"Hey, where's O'l Blue? I know I had her with me earlier."_

He searched the grassy hill top frantically for a minute or two, when suddenly gravity no longer existed, as he found himself falling down, down, down ...

* * *

**A/N **OK, I know the first chapter is super short but the chapters will get longer I promise. I will admitt that I really struggled with getting into this story but now I should be alright, and I should update every week or so.

Anyways, if you read it, review it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

* * *

The doors of Mellowbrook Hospital flew open as two paramedics rushed in with their regular patient, Kick Buttowski. They wheeled the strecher down to intensive care as fast as they could, helping the nurses lay him in a bed, before letting the doctors take over; they knew what they were doing - and besides, the tiny daredevil always pulled through.

A doctor hovered over Kick's spine-chillingly still body, examining him, trying to find the cause of his unconscious state.

"Well, he's not in the best of shape, but it could have been a lot worse. It looks like his helmet took most of the blow," said the doctor, after a few minutes. "Just to be safe we'll put him in a coma for a few days."

"Right. Would you like me to call his parents?"

The doctor nodded, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes as he spoke. "Yes, it's a good thing we have them on speed dial - I'll bet they're worried sick."

She bustled off then, searching for the phone for a second. When she found it a moment or two later, she speed dialled the Buttowski residence, drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Hello?" a voice belonging to a young female could be heard on the other end.

The nurse knew that voice all too well - Brianna Buttowski, youngest child of the three siblings and Mellowbrook's reigning pageant queen. It was always Brianna who answered the phone when the hospital called.

"Yes, this is Mellowbrook Hospital..."

Before she could finish, Brianna had started talking. "Let me guess. My brother Clarence is there with a broken leg or something."

"Could I please speak to your mother or father? Are they around?"

"Well my dad's watching the football, so you're probably best to speak to my mom. Just let me get her."

Knowing that the youngster couldn't see her, the nurse raised an eyebrow, but muttered a quick thank you. She listened as Brianna pattered through her house, calling her mother.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"The hospital's on the phone. They've got Kick there."

Shaking her head, Honey Buttowski wasn't too surprised - these calls were quite regular.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Honey Buttowski, we have your son, Clarence here in intensive care and we need you to come down right away."

"Intensive care? What happened to him? Is he OK?"

"Dr Jasper has put him into a coma to allow him to rest. His injuries are quite severe but he should be OK once he wakes up. Come to the hospital and Dr Jasper will explain everything."

"...I'm on my way." She was unable to move the phone from her ear, shock eating away at her - sure Kick was in the hospital regularly, but he'd never been in intensive care.

At that, the nurse hung up and Honey stood there for a moment, letting the shock set in - what had happened to Kick?

* * *

**A/N **First of all, I just want to say that I'm so sorry for not updating in ages - I've been on holiday for two weeks. But I should now update once or twice a week as I'm still studying for my exams next term. But anyways remember if you read it review it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

Honey couldn't move, the shock paralysing her from head to toe. Whenever the hospital called, it was always to say that Kick had broken an arm or a leg - never that he was in intensive care.

Shaking her head, Honey knew that she had to think straight.

"Harold! Get down here! Kick's in the hospital!" she called up the stairs where her husband was watching the football.

She listened to the TV being switched off, and then to his footsteps above her as he made his way to the top of the stairs so that he could speak to his wife.

"What's he done this time? Broken a leg?" asked Harold.

"No, he's in intensive care and they want us at the hospital now," said Honey.

"Intensive care? What's wrong with him?"

Harold's worried tone seemed to jump into Honey's voice. "I don't know. They said that they'd explain everything at the hospital."

"Well, why are we still standing here? Let's go!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the Buttowski's car could be seen pulling into a parking spot in the hospital car park, Honey and Harold hastily clambering out.

Bursting into the hospital reception, people turned their heads to see the Buttowski parents completely ignoring them as they made their way over to the desk.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me where intensive care is? My son Clarence Buttowski is there," said Honey.

Pushing a stray lock of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, the young receptionist's emerald green eyes lit up as she smiled. "Of course. Take the elevator up to the fifth floor and afterwards take a left. It's right at the end of that corridor."

She pressed a few buttons on the keyboard as they left, her brow furrowing as she concentrated once again.

Following the receptionist's instructions, Honey and Harold soon spotted the intensive care ward. Spotting his wife take a deep breath, Harold gave his wife's hand a comforting squeeze - she had always hated hospitals.

"He's going to be fine, don't worry," whispered Harold, leading her through the double doors.

For the second time that night, they found themselves at a desk. A middle aged lady with dark hair sweeped neatly into a bun and a warm smile raised a finger, indicating for them to wait.

A few minutes later, she hung up the phone and greeted Honey and Harold. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Well yes. Our son, Clarence Buttowski is here..." started Harold.

Realising who they were, the receptionist bustled them over to a small waiting area. "Wait here. Dr Jasper is with a patient at the moment, but he shouldn't be too long. Would you like something to drink? A coffee, perphaps?"

The receptionist could tell that Kick's mother was distressed, for she was rocking back and forth in her seat. Harold shook his head politely at the receptionist, a silent refusal to the coffee. With a nod of her head and a smile, she went on her way, knowing that the distressed parents would need their space.

Harold did his best to comfort his wife, once again squeezing her hand tightly. No words were said - Harold knew it was pointless, for he too was wracked with worry.

When what seemed like forever to Honey and Harold had passed, a young couple exited out of a door, followed by a doctor. He waved the couple off, who were both smiling from ear to ear - it was obivous that they had had good news. Harold just hoped he and Honey would like them when they came out.

"Mr and Mrs Buttowski," said the doctor, approaching them as they rose to their feet. "I'm Dr Jasper. This way, please."

They reached his office in a matter of seconds, and he shut the door behind him. Once they were all seated, Dr Jasper began.

"I'm very sorry Mr and Mrs Buttowski, but we have to had put Clarence into a coma," explained Dr Jasper. "His injuries were quite severe, but we have no idea how the accident happened, or who called the ambulance for him."

"But he will wake up right," said Honey.

"Of course."

"Well, I suppose that's good news. I just need to know how this happened."

"I'm afraid the only one who will be able to answer that question is Clarence."

Honey nodded, doing her best to take in this new information. Suddenly, her the wall that blocked out the world around her crumbled, as Harold spoke. "I suppose it could be a lot worse."

"Would you like to see him?" offered Dr Jasper.

Honey and Harold nodded, before following Dr Jasper to the intensive care ward.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up in about a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

* * *

Honey and Harold trailed behind Dr Jasper as he led them through a few corridors, Honey squeezing her husband's hand tightly - she knew that Kick would be in a bad state.

Eventually they stopped at a door and Dr Jasper opened it, allowing them in. "In here."

Stepping inside, the room didn't look any different than any of the other rooms that Honey had peered into on their way down - a white wall and floor that smelt of disinfectant and various medicial equipment set up where there was space.

"I'll leave you three alone for a while."

A small smile of gratitiude briefly flickered across Honey's face as she nodded at Dr Jasper.

"What time do visiting hours end?" asked Harold quietly, as Honey approached her son's bedside.

"For the normal wards it's seven o'clock, but we allow intensive care patients to have visitors until eight o'clock."

Harold thanked the doctor and he excused himself, busying himself once again.

The small bed in the center of the room was where Kick lay, looking peaceful almost, as though he was trapped in a deep slumber. The sheets were folded carefully over his currently fragile body and he was dressed in the standard white hospital gown like all the other patients, yet his helmet still rested atop his head. Honey smiled then - she knew how much he loved that helmet.

Harold left briefly to fetch chairs, knowing that his wife would want to stay with Kick for a while, just to make sure he was still here, still breathing.

She sat for hours and hours on end, her finger weaving its way through the various drips as she gently traced the material of the hospital gown over Kick's chest. She seemed intent on having that comfort - the comfort of knowing that her son was not yet gone, that he was still alive.

She didn't move once either, not when Harold rose for the bathroom, nor when he brought them coffee and a sandwich. Instead she simply ate the sandwich and drank the coffee, her eyes never leaving Kick's being, for fear of him suddenly vanishing if she did dare remove her eyes from him.

Soon, eight o'clock had arrived and Harold rose from his chair. Wandering over to his wife's side, he shook her shoulder gently.

"Come on sweetie. Time to go," said Harold softly.

"Oh right," replied Honey, rising from her seat.

Watching her husband as he carried the chairs out of the room, Honey gazed at her son.

"Goodnight sweetie. See you tomorrow. We love you." Though her voice was barely above a whisper, Honey swore that she saw Kick's eye twitch, but dismissed it - she had sworn to herself that she wouldn't get her hopes up too soon.

Kissing his forehead gently, she squeezed Kick's hand, her eyes never leaving Kick as she made her way out of the room to find her husband.

* * *

**A/N **I'm really sorry that this wasn't updated sooner, but I should have another chapter up by at least next week. Hope you enjoyed it and remember, if you read it, review it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

* * *

In the three weeks that had passed since Kick's accident, Honey had become like a zombie - everyday was the same. She would get up, serve breakfast for Brad and Brianna, and then anixously wait for Harold's arrival back home so that they could visit Kick. She hardly spoke anymore and when she did it was never much.

True, her son had woken from his coma a good four days ago, but Honey still fretted - he could barely remember a thing. They would come and go, his memories and often she found that they had to be triggered. She feared that he would never regain his memory.

Word of Kick's coma had spread quickly and was a regular talking point, should anyone bump into either Honey or Harold. Not much was said though - it was usually only questions about Kick's well being, for no-one dared to go any deeper, knowing that it would greatly upset Honey and Harold.

On that particular day, Honey was no different. Eventually, Harold was back and after they'd eaten, they left for the hospital. Nobody spoke - Brad and Brianna knew not to bother their mother, and Harold just focused on driving through Mellowbrook's busy streets.

They took their regular route through the hospital, and a nurse allowed them into Kick's room.

"Hey, son. How are you..." Harold stopped when he noticed Gunther and his family sat by Kick's bedside. "Gunther, Magnus, Helga...how long have you been here?"

"Oh hello Harold. Hello Honey," greeted Helga. "We'll go now. We've already been here an hour."

Helga and Magnus gave Kick their best smiles, trying to mask their worries for the boy they saw as a son. There was no response; Kick simply did not remember these people, even though they had played a very large role in his life since day one.

Rising from his chair, Gunther shot his best friend a quick smile, but it too wasn't returned - he still didn't remember much.

The two familes exchanged their goodbyes, and for a moment, Brad and Gunther shared a moment of eye contact, and Gunther could tell that despite how much Brad claimed to dislike Kick, he too was worried about his little brother.

* * *

**A/N **So I have decided to discontinue the story - I really can't get into writing it again but if you've been following it, you may continue writing the story. Please PM if you're interested, as there will obivously be certain details that I need to share with you.

Thanks for reading and for being so understanding. If you do decide to review, please don't moan at me for discontinuing the story.

And just so everybody knows I am currently working on a Kindall one-shot called 'True Love'. It will be a songfic based off P!nk's song of the same name and should be up soon.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N **Just wanted to let everybody know that the offer to continue the story made in Chapter 5 is being taken down, as I have already decided to let SariSpy56 continue with it, because she was the one who originally came up with the idea.

Thanks for being so understanding everybody.


End file.
